characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is the protagonist of the Fatal Fury series of fighting games. He is also a recurring character in the King of Fighters series. Background Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in Southtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. Powers & Abilities *'Martial Arts Mastery:' Over the years, Terry has developed a very varied fighting style that combines boxing, karate, kung fu, kickboxing, and street fighting. This mixture of martial arts makes him an unpredictable foe. *'Chi Usage:' As taught by Tung Fu Rue, Terry has dominated the usage of the Earth's energy (Chi), and incorporated it to his arsenal, making it even deadlier. *'Rising Upper:' An uppercut with good vertical reach that can be useful to knock down airborne foes. *'Back Knuckle:' Terry spins around and hits the opponent with the back of his knuckle. It is slow but has good range and damage. *'Power Wave:' Terry slams the ground with his fist, producing a wave of energy. He can perform an improved version that causes more damage and has a wider reach. **'EX Power Wave:' (Slowly) travels the length of the screen and it hits three times making it more powerful than his Regular Power Wave. *'Round Wave:' Produces a small burst of energy in a similar fashion to the Power Wave. *'Burn Knuckle:' Terry flies forward with his burning fist outstretched. **'EX Burn Knuckle:' This comes out far quicker than his regular Burn Knuckle and does slightly more damage. *'Crack Shoot:' Terry performs a quick axe kick that puts a lot of pressure onto the opponent. **'EX Crack Shoot:' Comes out faster and is an overhead strike. It can also be used to knock down foes. *'Rising Tackle:' Terry flips upside down and flies straight up while spinning around like a top. At its full power, this technique can hit 21 times. **'EX Rising Tackle:' This is a very powerful version of the Rising Tackle and hits for 21 hits, but due to it strength it lacks accuracy and is very difficult to connect all those hits *'Power Dunk:' Terry jumps, hitting his opponent with his shoulder, turns around in mid-air and hits his opponent with an energy-charged punch. *'Max Dunk:' Terry rams into his opponent with a strong shoulder charge and finishes with a Power Dunk. *'Power Drive:' Terry moves forward, spins before landing a slower and shorter version of Burn Knuckle. *'Power Shoot:' Terry moves forward, spins and performs a front kick. *'Fire Kick:' Terry dashes forward with a sweep and gets up with a high kick, sending his foe into the air. *'Power Charge:' Terry charges towards his opponent and hits him with a shoulder block. **'Power Charge EX:' A more powerful version of the Power Charge, as such it does more damage. *'Power Geyser: '''Terry slams the ground with his fist, creating a powerful angled geyser of energy. He can perform many variations of this move that increase the number of geysers created, and its power. **'EX Power Geyser:' Creates three geysers (although Terry still only hits the ground once). It comes out much quicker and is stronger. **'Overheat Geyser:' A more powerful version of Power Geyser. Terry does an uppercut and then a Power Geyser *'Power Stream:' Terry leaps into the air and, while surrounded by a dome of energy, smashes the ground with both of his fist which creates a beam of energy around him afterwards. *'Buster Wolf:' An extremely powerful version of his Burn Knuckle move. It produces a large explosion when it makes contact with the enemy. *'Rising Beat:' Terry charges towards his opponent and if it connects then Terry will pummel them with a long chain of punches before finishing them up with a Buster Wolf. *'Rising Force:' Terry charges towards his opponent, hits him with a shoulder block, followed by a punch and multi-hit Rising Tackle. *'Trinity Geyser:' Terry raises both fists behind his head and slams his fists into ground create three Power Geysers. *'Heat Up Geyser:' Terry punches his opponent with a low punch and sends them flying with an uppercut. While the enemy is airborne, Terry hits them with a larger version of Power Geyser. *'Star Dunk Volcano:''' Terry knees the opponent in the stomach, sending them flying upwards. He then performs a point blank Power Geyser that causes a large crate to appear on the ground. Feats Strength *Overpowered Geese Howard, who is stong enough to destroy buildings by himself. *Overpowered Krauser, who can make large craters in brick surfaces. *Destroyed a large portion of a forest with a single Power Geyser. *Destroys pillars in the bonus games of Fatal Fury II (skip to 8:36). *Destroyed an entire factory with a Power Geyser. *Capable of easily crushing steel beams. *Comparable in strength to Iori Yagami and Kyo Kusanagi, who can split mountains with their attacks. *Deflected Krauser's Krauser Wave. *Destroyed the roof of a large building with a Power Wave. Speed *Often fights against people capable of dodging and catching bullets, such as Jamin. *Destroyed six separate steel beams in a less than five seconds. *Can keep up with Elisabeth, who uses beams of light as her main attack method. *Massively hypersonic reactions and some of his attacks are so fast they look like a blur. Durability *Survived a factory-sized explosion. *Tanked the incoming pillar in the bonus game of Fatal Fury II and got back up as if it was nothing (skip to 8:36). *Can take beatings from Geese, Krauser, and other superhumans. *After Krauser beat Terry to within an inch of his life, he came back fierce and was even able to repel the Krauser Wave with a Power Geyser despite the condition he was in *Survived having a NESTS base collapse on top of him. *Far more durable than Antonov, who can tank blasts from Verse. Skill *Won the King of Fighters Tournament three times. *Has over 25 years worth of training and fighting experience. *Defeated Kauser, Jamin, Mars, Yamazaki, Grant, Rock and the Jin brothers. *Defeated a fire god/demon made out of pure energy capable of destroying a city block with ease *Can accurately guess a woman's measurements at a glance. *Killed Geese Howard twice. *Master at video games and hat throwing. Weaknesses *No formal education. *Arrogant and cocky. *Sore loser. *Really dislikes snails and cigarettes. Fun Facts *Terry Bogard first came to being within the 1990s era. In his case being November 25th of 1991 when Fatal Fury: The King of Fighters first came out for the arcades. *He was one of the inspirations for Sol Badguy's design. *He's able to accurately guess any woman's measurements. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:SNK Playmore Category:Fatal Fury Category:King of Fighters Category:Ki Users Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:North American Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Pure Good Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Sportsmen